


Expectations

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t wanted Peter to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:19 - .07%._

He hadn’t wanted Peter to save her.

The thought keeps Nathan up at night. He hadn’t wanted Peter to save the cheerleader. He had done everything in his power to make sure a girl would die so his brother could live.

To make sure his daughter would die.

Peter doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t remind Nathan what he had done. Nathan almost wishes he would.

Nathan’s used to not living up to his brother’s expectations. He’s not used to not living up to his own.

He thanks the universe every night that Peter was never very good at following orders.


End file.
